Ｆｏｏｄ Ｄｉｓａｓｔｅｒ
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang masak!" "Tunggu dulu. Apa itu suara bor?" Mulai dari Kido yang bangun kesiangan, siapa yang mengira kalau ini bisa jadi bencana besar? Ini hanya hari yang biasa di markas Mekakushi-dan.


"Pagi.." Megumi masuk ke dalam apartemen 107 dengan mata merah.

"Ada apa dengan matamu, Megumi?" Shintaro bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku membaca buku tadi malam, dan tiba-tiba sudah pagi.." Megumi menjawab dengan tidak bersemangat, membuat Shintaro sweatdrop.

"Ada yang tau dimana danchou?" Momo bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Shintaro dan Megumi menggeleng tidak tau.

"Ah, dia masih tidur." Kano menjawab sambil duduk di sofa.

"Siapa yang akan masak?" Tanya Megumi sambil menguap kecil, dan semuanya menunjukkan wajah sadar. Seto dan Mary sudah pergi untuk bekerja, dan seperti yang dikatakan Kano tadi, Kido masih tidur.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang masak!" Momo berkata dengan senang. Seketika, Megumi dan Shintaro berubah pucat.

"M-Megumi! Kamu bisa masak kan? Kalau begitu—" Kata-kata Shintaro dipotong oleh Momo.

"Onii-chan! Tidakkah kamu lihat kalau Megumi-san sedang capek?!" Momo berkata dengan sedikit kesal.

"A-Ah, aku tidak papa kok!" Kano melihat Megumi dan Shintaro dengan aneh.

"Kisaragi-chan mau masak kan? Biarkan saja. Lagipula, kamu terlihat benar-benar mengantuk, Megumi-san." Kano berkata dengan tenang. Yah, Megumi tidak bisa menyangkal itu karna dia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan masakan imouto, Master?" Tanya Ene dengan penasaran.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk, itu salahmu Kano." Shintaro berkata sambil melihat Kano.

"Eh?" Saat mereka bicara, Momo sudah masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk semuanya. Bisa terdengar suara normal seperti kompor yang menyala, memotong, dan lainnya. Tapi suara normal itu berubah menjadi suara-suara yang tidak mungkin di dengar saat berada di dapur.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa itu suara bor?" Tanya Kano sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Apa yang dilakukan imouto di dapur?" Ene bertanya dari ponsel Shintaro. Megumi dan Shintaro hanya bisa berdiam diri pasrah. Mereka sudah tau bagaimana rasa masakan milik Momo saat dulu mencicipi sebuah gumpalan berwarna coklat yang Momo sebut sebagai 'coklat valentine'.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana rasa masakan seseorang yang menyukai minuman kacang merah bersoda?!" Tanya Shintaro sedikit berteriak. Kano berubah pucat saat menyadari hal ini.

"Kita dalam masalah besar." Megumi menghela nafas mendengar ini, dan duduk di sofa.

"Yah, kita hanya bisa pasrah. Kano, siapkanlah mentalmu." Perkataan Megumi membuat Kano semakin ketakutan dan hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ene hanya bisa melihat dair balik ponsel, semakin penasaran pada masakan milik Momo.

Mereka menunggu selama beberapa menit, sebelum Momo memanggil mereka dari dapur.

"Makanannya sudah jadi! Ayo kesini, semuanya!" Shintaro, Kano, dan Megumi berjalan ke ruang makan yang ada di sebelah dapur, menyiapkan mental mereka masing-masing.

"..." Mereka semua terdiam melihat makanan yang dibuat Momo. Terlihat semangkuk nasi, dengan telur dadar dan daging sapi sebagai lauk. Segelas air putih ada di sebelah makanan itu.

"Terlihat normal.." Kano berkata sambil duduk di kursi. Megumi dan Shintaro melihat satu sama lain, dan ikut duduk di kursi.

"Momo-chan, apa kamu latihan memasak?" Megumi bertanya kepada Momo yang tersipu malu.

"Ahaha.. Setelah Megumi-san dan onii-chan pingsan karna makan coklatku, aku berpikir kalau aku perlu latihan masak.." Momo berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu bertingkah seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa?!" Shintaro berteriak, membuat Momo kesal.

"Berisik, onii-chan!" Momo balik berteriak sambil memasukkan daging sapi yang dia masak tadi, dan Shintaro langsung terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya pingsan di tempat. Kano dan Megumi melihat ini dengan kaget, dan kembali melihat makanan yang dimasak Momo dengan ragu-ragu.

"Lihatkan! Onii-chan sampai tidak bisa berbicara tentang kelezatan masakanku! Kano-san, Megumi-san, ayo kalian makan juga!" Momo berkata sambil tersenyum senang.

"Shintaro pasti hanya tersedak karna daging sapi tadi dimasukkan dengan paksa oleh Kisaragi-chan. Makanan ini baik-baik saja.." Kano bergumam dengan pelan, membuat hanya Megumi yang duduk di sebelahnya bisa mendengarnya. Kano menelan ludah, sebelum memakan makanan yang dimasak oleh Momo. Mukanya langsung berubah pucat, dan Megumi menutupinya agar Momo tidak bisa melihat Kano.

"Ah, aku harus mencuci tangan sebentar.." Momo berkata sambil berdiri dari kursi dan menuju ke wastafel yang ada di dapur. Megumi langsung kembali melihat Kano yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Siapa yang mengajar Momo-chan memasak?!" Dia bergumam dengan sedikit keras. Megumi yang sudah melihat Shintaro dan Kano setelah memakan masakan Momo, menjadi ragu untuk memakan itu. Dia melihat segelas air yang ada di meja makan.

"Momo-chan tidak mungkin mencampur air putih dengan sesuatu yang lain, iya kan?" Megumi mulai mengambil gelasnya dan meminumnya, saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa airnya berwarna putih—" Mukanya langsung berubah pucat dan dia berlari ke depan kamar Kido.

"T-Tsu-chan!" Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Kido yang berwajah kaget.

"M-Megumi-san?" Megumi tersenyum lemah sebelum akhirnya pingsan dan langsung jatuh ke lantai. Pemimpin Mekakushi-dan itu melihat pemandangan ini dengan bingung dan penasaran. Apa yang terjadi disini?!

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" Kido melihat ke arah suara itu, dan disana berdiri Momo yang sedang menggunakan lap untuk mengeringkan tangannya. Momo melihat Kido dengan bingung, tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

"Kisaragi, apa yang terjadi?" Kido bertanya kepada satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di ruangan itu.

"Aku juga tidak tau.. Lagipula, aku hanya memasak untuk mereka! Apa danchou juga ingin?" Perkataan Momo membuat Kido sadar, dan dia langsung menggeleng. Momo hanya tersenyum kecil, dan dia duduk di meja makan untuk makan masakannya. Kido hanya bisa melihat semua ini dengan tidak percaya. Apa masakan Momo semacam senjata bunuh diri massal? Dan bagaimana dia bisa makan itu dengan tenang?!

Dan Ene hanya bisa melihat ini semua dengan terbelak. Yah, syukurlah dia tidak perlu makan..

* * *

**Ayame : **Halo semuanya! Karna muncul ide, cerita baru pun ikut muncul!

**Ene : **Terima kasih karna telah membaca cerita ini! *lambaikan tangan*

**Ayame : **Ene-chan, tolong lakukan disclaimer..

**Ene : **Baik~! Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Ayame-san hanya punya OC dan jalan cerita.

**Ayame : **Sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
